leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "I came here seeking a challenge - is this the best these fools can offer me?" - Fiora, Demacia's most notorious duelist, earned her fame with her sharp blade and sharper tongue. She boasts the refinement of an aristocratic upbringing, and a fierce devotion to the perfection of her craft. Having surpassed her peers at home, Fiora now seeks greater foes. She will settle for nothing less than the world's acknowledgement of her mastery. As the youngest child of House Laurent, a family known for its long line of elite duelists, Fiora considered herself destined for greatness. She longed to match the skill of her father, a legendary swordsman, and her talent quickly surpassed that of her siblings. Fiora's peers perceived her confidence as arrogance, but she dismissed them, striving even harder to become a worthy successor to her father. Her devotion turned out to be misplaced. On the eve of an arranged duel, authorities caught Fiora's father slipping a paralysis poison into his opponent's drink. His treachery destroyed the family's reputation, and Fiora's own honor fell under question. Outraged and desperate to clear her name, she challenged her father to a duel. Though he fought with power and style, Fiora realized the man had long forgotten the discipline that defined a true duelist. She disarmed him, and with her blade to his chest, she demanded control of House Laurent. Her father surrendered, but even in victory, Fiora knew the shadow of doubt still tainted her reputation. Intent to seize her destiny, Fiora vows to surpass her father's false legacy and prove that she is not only the greatest duelist in Demacia – but all of Valoran. |-|1st= " ego would be insufferable if it wasn't so... justified." - As the youngest child of the noble House Laurent, Fiora always considered herself destined for greatness. The Laurents had dominated the dueling culture of Demacia's aristocracy for centuries, and Fiora's father was regarded as one of the finest swordsmen the nation had ever seen. Inspired by his tales of glory, Fiora began training as soon as she could wield a blade and quickly showed greater talent than any of her siblings. As she grew older, her self-confidence and rigid discipline only widened the gulf of expertise between Fiora and her peers. Her fellow duelists perceived her confidence as arrogance, but none could defeat her in combat, and each new victory only heightened her lofty self-esteem. Even so, Fiora never allowed herself to become complacent in her training, and she drove herself ever harder to become a worthy successor to her father's legacy. Her devotion turned out to be misplaced. On the eve of an arranged duel, Fiora's father was caught slipping a slow paralysis poison into his opponent's drink. Following the incident, many of his past opponents came forward with their own accusations: envenomed weapons, bribery, blackmail, and more. In an instant, he had destroyed his family's honorable reputation. Fiora was outraged. Not only had her hero betrayed her ideals, but also Demacia's dueling elite now doubted her own ability. She desperately wanted to wipe the stain from her family's history but, even more, she wanted the world to acknowledge her mastery. She found her solution in the one arena where she could fight the world's strongest warriors without being accused of dishonesty: the League of Legends. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities health}} over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage, stacking up to 4 times for a maximum health}} against enemy champions. |targeting = Duelist is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Fiora gains a Duelist stack when she hits an enemy unit with any source of physical damage (basic attacks, abilities, item actives) ** When having more than one stack Fiora will not refresh Duelist's duration by damaging an enemy non-champion. }} Fiora dashes forward to strike the target enemy, dealing physical damage. |description2 = After casting and for the next 4 seconds, Fiora can cast Lunge a second time for no additional cost. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 |targeting = Lunge is a single-targeted dash. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block a dash's worth of damage but not both. |additional = Lunge will go on cooldown if the second dash is consumed or its timer runs out. }} Fiora gains . |description2 = Fiora parries the next enemy basic attack within seconds, dealing magic damage to the attacker. |description3 = Riposte affects enemy champions, large monsters, and large minions. |leveling = AD}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Riposte's passive is a self-targeted buff. * Riposte's active is an auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Riposte will block any on-hit effects or enhancements attached to the parried basic attack. ** Will not block any associated crowd control effects or debuffs if the parried basic attack has any. *** Will not parry attacks by pets ( , ) }} Fiora gains for 3 seconds. |description2 = Each basic attack or Fiora lands on an enemy unit while Burst of Speed is active grants her bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description3 = Champion kills refresh Burst of Speed's cooldown, while champion assists reduce it by 50%. |description4 = Burst of Speed resets Fiora's autoattack timer. |leveling = % |leveling2 = %| %}} |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Burst of Speed is a self-targeted buff with an on-hit effect component. |additional = * Burst of Speed does not affect structures. ** The bonus attack speed and the bonus movement speed are independent. *** The bonus movement speed refreshes each time a basic attack (or, duration permitting, ) hits an enemy. **** Fiora can retain the bonus movement speed for up to 6 seconds provided she hits an enemy unit each second the bonus attack speed is active. }} Fiora dashes around the battlefield, becoming untargetable in the process and dealing physical damage to (a) random enemy champion(s) 5 times. |description2 = Hits against the same target beyond the first deal 40% damage. The first and last ones will be against the same target. Each applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 400 |targeting = Blade Waltz is a single-target, bouncing blink. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects but cannot . * As with most on-hit physical damage Blade Waltz will apply life steal. ** The damage will be mitigated if the hits are . *** and/or will block one. **** Fiora will still hit even if she is . |spellshield = will block one hit. * will cancel Blade Waltz if the initial target uses right before Fiora can land the first hit. |additional = * Basic attacks or abilities that have already targeted Fiora will damage her as she begins casting. ** If she dies, Blade Waltz will be canceled and go on cooldown. * The damage of each on-hit effect applied to the same target is not reduced like Blade Waltz's hit's is. * Fiora will appear next to the last enemy champion Blade Waltz hits. ** She will appear next to her original target unless they die or vision of them is lost. * Blade Waltz will prioritize blinking to new targets in range before blinking back to (an) already struck one(s) ** When blinking next to an enemy champion Fiora will be targetable for a small period of time and can take damage from area-of-effect abilities during this window. *** Turrets will keep re-locking her on if she is in range. }} Previous Splash Art North America= Fiora OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Fiora Fiora RoyalGuardSkin old.jpg|1st Royal Guard Fiora Fiora NightravenSkin old.jpg|1st Nightraven Fiora |-|China= Fiora OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Fiora Fiora RoyalGuardSkin Ch.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Fiora NightravenSkin Ch.jpg|Nightraven Fiora |-|Unused= Fiora OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Classic Fiora Fiora SoaringSwordSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Soaring Sword Fiora Patch History ** Can now damage structures and wards. Now prioritizes champion Vitals, targets, champions, dying minions, turrets, and then wards. * ** Second basic attack now against structures. ;V9.16 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from 50% at all ranks. ;V9.10 * ** No longer prevents and to apply the last stack of their passives. Now blocks the stun and the damage from the attack. ;V9.8 * ** Slow/stun and cripple duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . ;V9.7 * ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V9.2 * ** Now properly blocks when she is below the execute threshold. ** When cast during , Riposte now properly activates in the area designated by the indicator rather than toward the original target position. ;V8.24 * General ** New walk animation added without boots. ;V8.22 * ** Still prioritizes then , but now prioritizes an -affected target next even without a Vital to proc. ;V8.19 - September 26th Hotfix * ** Heal increased to from . ;V8.19 * ** Heal increased to from . * ** Now once again correctly prioritize champions and vital procs over killable minions. ;V8.17 * ** Modified critical strike damage increased to % from %. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 33 from 24. * ** Base maximum health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. * ** While near the target, Fiora gains movement speed bonus. ** Fixed a bug where particles were showing up when the spell had been blocked by . ;V7.16 * ** Movement speed increased to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. ;V7.15 * ** Once again has SFX during her joke animation. * ** Audio no longer desyncs when losing and regaining vision during recall, joke and taunt animations. ;V7.14 * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. * ** Gaining dance movement speed bonus while in the area. ;V7.11 * ** No longer purges stacks if she uses Riposte to parry an attack while at three stacks. ;V7.7 * ** *** First hit particles no longer exceed the ruler's length. ;V7.6 * ** Using it while is active no longer causes it to visually go on cooldown in Fiora's inventory (or to visually fizzle, then instantly reappear). ;V6.22 * ** PROJECT: Fiora's Duelist's Dance Vitals indicators no longer visually disappear before the effect expires. ;V6.21 * General ** When Pool Party Fiora kills an enemy with a basic attack, the universal blue swirly death VFX now properly display. ;V6.21 * General ** New splash artwork for and . ;V6.16 * ** No longer fires in weird directions when cast while the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ;V6.14 * ** Health on vital hit increased to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ;V6.13 * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora would be locked out of and if she died during Lunge until casting Lunge again. ;V6.6 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD scaling ratio increased to % per 100 bonus AD}} at all level from (0.1% level)}}% per 100 bonus AD|AD}}. * ** reduced to 30% at all ranks from %. ** Bonus attack range reduced to 25 from 50. ** Bonus attack speed changed to additive from multiplicative. ;V6.4 * ** Cooldown increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Cooldown now starts after the two hits are spent or the buff wears off. ;V6.2 * ** Directions chosen alternates between top-right and bottom-left sides from random. ;V5.20 * ** Victory Zone's duration changed to 1 (1 hit) seconds from 5. ;V5.18 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 550 from 570. ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 92. ** Base armor reduced to 24 from 27. * ** Hitting an enemy will now reveal Fiora to them. * ** Fixed a bug where Riposte wouldn't block . ** Tooltip now mentions all debuffs are blockable. ;August 10, 2015 Hotfix * Stats ** Health growth increased to 92 from 80. ** Damage growth increased to 3.3 from 2.5. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.15 *Full Relaunch * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Model upgrade across all skins with a new animations for the new abilities. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from 59. ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from 3%. ** Base health reduced to 570 from . ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 85. ** Health regen increased to from . ** Health regen growth reduced to from . ** Base mana increased to 300 from . ** Base mana regen increased to 8 from . ** Mana regen growth increased to from ** Base armor increased to 27 from 25. ** Movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. ** Range increased to 150 from 125. * (I) ** Fiora identifies the Vitals of all nearby enemy champions, which consists of a 90 section of the target's hit box. Vitals take second to identify and last for 15 seconds, after which she will immediately begin identifying a new Vital. Basic attacks against Vitals deal bonus true damage, as well as restoring a small amount of health and granting a short burst of speed. * (Q) ** Fiora lunges forward a short distance in the target direction, then lunges again to strike a nearby enemy dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. The second lunge is auto-targeted and prioritizes exposed . * (W) ** Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all damaging and immobilizing effects for the next seconds. After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward dealing damage and briefly the first enemy champion she strikes. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte will instead. * (E) ** Fiora gains 50% bonus attack speed on her next two attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but applies a , while the second benefits from 100% critical strike chance. * ® ** Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their for the next few seconds. If Fiora is able to attack all four , or if she destroys at least one before the target dies, Fiora creates a ~600 radius zone that substantially heals Fiora and allies within the area over the next 5 seconds. While within 600 units of her target and while within the healing zone, Fiora gains bonus movement speed. Duelist's Dance will not identify new while Fiora's target has at least one exposed. ;V4.20 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to from . ** Damage on consecutive hits increased to 40% from 25%. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Nightraven, and Royal Guard Fiora. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.4 * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora would occasionally be locked out of using if Blade Waltz was interrupted. ;V4.1 * ** Fixed a bug where could be cast while untargetable. ;V3.15 * ** Fixed a bug where revealed stealth targets did not take damage from Blade Waltz. ;V3.11 * **Will now choose untargetable and invisible targets if necessary to continue the Blade Waltz (remember that Fiora can bounce to the same target in succession). If Fiora needs to jump to such a target to continue Blade Waltz, she will do so, though the ability will not deal damage to untargetable/invisible units. If the target is revealed when Fiora jumps to them (in brush, fog of war or Shadow Walk), she'll deal damage as normal ;V1.0.0.153 * ** The cooldown and mana cost are refunded if Fiora is suppressed while casting Blade Waltz before it has started to have any effect. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.136 * Fixed a bug where Fiora could consume the second cast of on the original target while still moving toward the original target. ;V1.0.0.135 Added * (Innate) ** Fiora regenerates health over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * (Q) ** Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within a couple seconds at no mana cost. * (W) ** Passive: Fiora's attack damage is increased. ** Active: Fiora parries the next basic attack and reflects magic damage back to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. * (E) ** Fiora temporarily gains additional attack speed. Each basic attack or she lands during this time increases her movement speed. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on . * (Ultimate) ** Fiora dashes around the battlefield to deal physical damage to enemy champions. Successive strikes against the same target deal less damage. }} Category:Fiora Category:Champion history